


Basiphobia

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, M/M, Phobias, badboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basiphobia:  The fear of falling </p><p>---------_--------</p><p>"Why is it so hard to fall?" "I will catch you when you fall Niall. I will always catch you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basiphobia

Basiphobia: The fear of falling 

\---------_--------

"Why is it so hard to fall?" "I will catch you when you fall Niall. I will always catch you"

An AU which Niall has Basiphobia and is friends with everyone. While Zayn is the bad boy of the school and wants to be more than friends with Niall


End file.
